


Need

by KingFisherTheSecond



Series: Alpha Asami Omegaverse [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, First Time, Knotting, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFisherTheSecond/pseuds/KingFisherTheSecond
Summary: Asami and Korra have been together for a while. Sure, they've fooled around and spent a lot of time together, but they've never pushed over the threshold to mating. Asami wakes up to find Korra in heat, and the Omega has a surprise.Omega Korra, Alpha Asami





	Need

Asami drew into consciousness in waves, the heavy feeling of sleep reluctant to leave her. ‘ _What time is it?_ ’ she thought idly, her brain somewhat determined to remain dozing. She rolled over, pulling Korra close with one arm. Her cock pressed firmly against Korra’s ass. ‘ _Wait.’_ Asami’s eyes flew open. Before she could begin checking to make sure this truly wasn’t a dream, she smelled it. ‘ _But, Korra takes suppressants_.’ Asami thought for a split second before her cock gave a needy pulse and she shot out of bed, turning on the light on the bedside table.

“’Sami?” Korra mumbled sleepily.

“You forgot your suppressants, Korra. I’m gonna go get them for you.” Asami said, barely able to keep a shake out of her voice. She was out of the room before Korra even acknowledged her words.

Asami made her way to the bathroom across the hall where Korra kept her suppressants and closed the door behind her. The scent was overwhelmingly strong even without lying directly next to the Avatar. Asami fought for control of herself, trying to clear her mind as she picked through the row of bottles. Given that Korra was the Avatar, they generally kept a supply of herbs and medicines on hand. Finally, Asami fought off her daze enough to get the right bottles, then steeled herself for a moment by the door before opening it. She flew into the bedroom, setting the bottles on the bed before briskly turning out again.

“I’ll, uh, be d-downstairs for a little while.” Asami stammered over her shoulder.

“Asami, wait.” Korra’s voice sounded so incredibly seductive with the pheromones cycling around them.

“Korra, I have to go. If I stay—“

“That’s kinda the point.” Korra said sheepishly.

Asami whirled around, jaw slack. “What?!” She asked incredulously. ‘ _I can’t possibly have heard her right. Here lies Asami Sato; driven to death by the most amazing heat the world has ever known_.’

“I skipped them on purpose.” Korra murmured shyly. Asami didn’t speak. Korra was sitting up in bed, her hair tussled and tank top pulling teasingly across her breasts. Asami could see her nipples pressing against the thin material and barely contained her aroused whimper. “Asami?” Korra broke the silence.

Asami’s brain was working at a quarter of its usual speed. “Why?” She asked.

“I thought that would be obvious.” Korra was blushing.

Asami shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

Korra threw off the sheets and stood, she was only wearing underwear on the bottom. An even stronger wave of her scent made Asami recoil reflexively, even though that was the last thing she wanted to do. “It’s okay.” Korra murmured. “I’m not coming closer, just getting something.” Asami relaxed, barely. Korra pulled out the drawer of her bedside table and took out an envelope. Asami could see her own name written in Korra’s scrawl on the front. “We’ve been together for a few months, ‘Sami. It’s been really amazing, and… well… I just thought, I mean…” Korra’s arms were wrapped around herself, her blush deep and eyes averted from Asami.

“Korra.” Asami tried her best to soothe. “Whatever you have to say—“

“I want you, Asami Sato.” Korra said, firming herself. “I’ve been thinking and I… I want to be yours. We barely had any time together while everything in the Earth Kingdom was going on, and then finally we spent some time together in the Spirit world, but the timing didn’t seem right, and then we’ve been settling back, but—“ Korra was rambling rapidly.

“Korra.” Asami stopped her.

“Sorry.” Korra muttered. “My point is, we didn’t get a chance, really, and now things have been going really well and I wanted to do this for you. For us. I stopped taking my suppressants for my heat, but I’m still on the ones for pregnancy, I just wanted to really be with you, ‘Sami. I want to be yours.” Korra finished more firmly. Her voice still sounded like a seduction. Asami’s concentration was ebbing and she guessed Korra’s was too. This was the strongest heat Asami had ever been anywhere near.

“A-Are you sure?” Asami asked, finally processing Korra’s words.

Korra nodded. “I even wrote you this letter. It’s from before my heat, just in case you were—“ Korra was cut off by a strong kiss. Asami’s arms wrapped around her possessively.

“Spirits Korra.” Asami said once she pulled away. Her lips barely left Korra to speak, gliding over every inch of flesh in her reach. “I want you too. I want you to be mine. I want to be yours.” Asami husked.

“Oh, thank Spirits.” Korra whimpered. “Asami, I need you so bad, it hurts.”

“I know, baby.” Asami soothed, her voice full of desire. “I’m here.” She kissed Korra’s lips again, her hands sliding from around Korra’s back to cup her breasts.

“Asami!” Korra gasped at the contact. Asami greedily stroked her thumbs over Korra’s nipples, her tongue slipping into Korra’s mouth. Korra cried out as Asami teased her, somehow knowing every right spot. She played with Korra’s nipples like they were a test she had every right answer to, and as far as Korra was concerned, she’d gotten a perfect score with one of those gold star stickers.

Asami couldn’t get enough of the taste or feel of Korra. Her hands felt like they could achieve their own orgasm as they explored Korra’s body. Korra’s skin was soft, her stomach hard with muscle, her breasts heavy, and nipples pebbled. Every new touch was a turn on, and the sounds they elicited were excruciating. She’d felt along Korra’s body before, but never with so much purpose or fervor. Asami’s tongue delved into Korra’s mouth, tasting the sweet tang that was her Omega. _Her_ Omega. Korra wanted to be hers. But, she wasn’t yet. _Not Yet._ Asami surged at that thought, her hips pressing against Korra’s, her cock thrumming against Korra’s stomach. The Omega let out an approving purr.

“’Sami, please.” Korra begged.

Asami couldn’t decide what to do. There was a part of her that was holding back; that wanted to savor every second of this. She wanted to be gentle and slow, tender and as she took this step with Korra. But then there was the part that was chomping at the bit to have Korra _now_. Her brain kept fogging while the two desires fought with each other. Korra seemed to sense her restraint. A soft, dark hand feathered across Asami’s cheek. “Please, Asami. Make me yours. Don’t hold back, baby. I don’t want you to hold back. I want you to give me everything. Please.”

The last of Asami’s restraint flew out the window. She covered Korra’s hand with her own and dragged it down her body in a gesture that made them both weak in the knees. She guided Korra’s hand to her cock, leaving it hovering just beside it. Asami dropped Korra’s hand and pressed her own against Korra’s stomach, trailing it along the firm abs and teasing at Korra’s waistband. Korra’s eyes were shut, her head back slightly and heartbeat visible in her neck. Asami stared at her, her own fingertips dancing across Korra’s skin. Now, she was playing with her.

Korra’s eyes flickered open and she looked at Asami, her gaze somewhere between a plea and confusion. Asami lifted one eyebrow, a smug smirk on her lips. Korra’s eyes widened once she realized that Asami was waiting for her. Of course, the Alpha wouldn’t leave all the pleasure to her. Korra dropped her hand that last centimeter greedily and closed around the head of Asami’s cock through her sleeping shorts. It gave a small pulse in her hand at the touch, and Asami let out a low growl, her hand forgetting its earlier goal and going back to tease Korra’s nipples.

Korra had never seen Asami’s cock. They’d fooled around some, but never enough for it to make an appearance. A few times Korra wondered if she was doing something wrong. But if tonight was any indication, it was clear that Asami just had firm control over her libido, just like any other aspect of her life. From what Korra could tell through the thin fabric, it was on the larger side of average. It wasn’t extremely long or thick, but definitely not small. Korra let out a small giggle when she thought about how it must have intimidated Mako, who wasn’t exactly small himself.

Asami scowled at that. “Stop that, Avatar.” She hissed.

Korra bit her lip. Cocks were a serious subject of pride for Alphas. However, Korra decided to take advantage of the opportunity. She leaned in close to Asami’s ear, and whispered in her most sultry voice. “Should’ve had you come and measure in the pro-bending locker room. Could’ve given me a serious advantage on the court, humiliating all those boys.”

Asami scoffed. “I would’ve had to be pretty turned on.”

“Somehow I think I could have managed that.” Korra teased.

“So,” Asami gulped as Korra gripped just at the right place. “Do I meet your expectations?”

Korra outright laughed. “Sweetheart, you’re perfect. Your cock doesn’t really have any bearing on that. But I think it’s fair to say it’s _definitely_ a bonus.” Korra gave a few small squeezes as she spoke, making sure Asami knew she was testing her size and form, but also arousing.

Asami let out a deep groan. “Spirits Korra.” She grasped Korra’s hips and guided her back to the bed, climbing over her once she was lying down. She pulled off Korra’s tank top, then leaned down on her, crashing her cock between them, to kiss her deeply. Asami’s cock was hot and hard against Korra, making her squirm, anxious to be rid of the fabric separating them. She pulled at Asami’s shorts, whimpering as Asami’s cock sprung free when Korra dragged them down her legs. Oh, it was _definitely_ a bonus. Unable to restrain herself, Korra eagerly closed her mouth over the head, lolling her tongue across the tip and sucking gently. Asami yelped in surprise, then gave a low, happy growl and cupped Korra’s head with one hand.

Asami removed her own shirt. Her cock was pounding with fullness and need. With a gentle hand, she lifted Korra’s chin, pulling the Avatar’s pink lips to her own. “Careful, Avatar. I have plans for you.” She husked. Asami made quick work of Korra’s underwear, trailing back up with kisses once they were discarded. Asami kissed up Korra’s thigh, breathing in deeply as she got closer to her goal. At the apex, Asami exhaled hot air over Korra’s dripping pussy before taking a languid taste. Korra’s hips bucked impatiently, but Asami was totally satisfied to take her time. She slowly licked up and down Korra, exploring every fold with extraordinary care. By the time she actually came to Korra’s swollen bud, it was peeking out of its hood. Asami flicked her tongue over it, testing the resistance; she was an engineer after all.

Korra arched into her. “Yes ‘Sami. Spirits, you feel so good.” She whimpered. It would almost sound pathetic if it weren’t exactly what Asami wanted, _needed_ , to hear.

Asami growled, drawing her face away from Korra. “Come here.” Asami instructed. Korra sat up, meeting Asami’s lips. The Alpha knew what she wanted. “You only get attention when I do.” Asami hissed. She grabbed at Korra possessively, shifting their positions so they were each facing the apex of the other’s legs. Korra’s lips eagerly covered the head of her cock, and Asami followed with a sharp flick of her tongue against Korra’s clit. When the Avatar opened her mouth, releasing Asami to let out a gasp, the Alpha’s tongue slid back into her mouth. She kept her face close, so Korra could feel the heat of her face tantalizingly close.

Realizing her mistake, Korra took Asami back into her mouth, sucking forcefully at the slit where precum was beginning to pool. She squeezed Asami’s base with one hand, and snaked the other between her own legs. “Korra.” Asami warned when the Omega cut her off from her prize.

“Just give me one second. I promise it’ll be worth it.” Korra breathed across Asami’s cock. The Alpha groaned deeply, the feel of Korra too heavenly to really protest. At this point she didn’t care as long as Korra got back to attending her needs. The Avatar locked her lips over Asami again, pleasing herself with an open hand. The sight spurred Asami on even more. She could feel her muscles tensing with her own desire for Korra. Then Korra’s hand slid away, revealing herself to Asami’s eyes and mouth. The Alpha surged forward, kissing and lapping at Korra’s wet center eagerly. It only lasted a second though, because Asami’s head snapped back in hungry awe when Korra cupped her shaft with her warm, wet hand.

“Spirits, Korra.” Asami grunted. Korra used both her hands to work Asami, her lips still closed over the tip and coating the shaft in a layer of her own glistening slickness. She sucked eagerly, the taste of Asami’s salty precum on her tongue. Asami’s mouth resumed its action, and she slid a finger into Korra’s opening, quickly adding another when she fully realized Korra’s copious wetness. They worked each other, pushing towards orgasm with determination.

Asami was the first one to reach the peak, pumping hot jets of cum over Korra’s tongue. The Omega eagerly drank down every drop. Even as Asami filled Korra’s mouth, she refused to break contact with Korra’s center. She promised her Omega she’d get everything she gave, and considering the strength of Asami’s orgasm, Korra deserved the same result without any pause. Asami sped up her actions, circling and flicking at Korra’s clit, her fingers curling against Korra’s front wall. She attended Korra’s needs with everything she had, and before Asami had even finished coming, Korra was following her.

The Avatar’s head shot back in ecstasy, the last spurt of Asami’s cum painting the bottom of Korra’s chin. Asami wriggled away from the Omega, only to turn and wrap the shaking woman in her arms. Korra cuddled into Asami’s shoulder, but the orgasm only gave her relief for too brief a moment. The Omega’s heat came back with a vengeance, seemingly angry it had been thwarted for even a second. Korra let out a pained murmur, pressing into Asami harder, begging for help. Her pain and arousal had already been the worse she’d ever felt, and Asami’s touch had barely eased her heat. Now, with her heat even stronger, she feared she would never have the relief she desperately needed.

The smell of Korra’s heat had shifted from a sweet, tantalizing scent, to a full, rich aroma. Prompting Asami to ask, “What is that?” From her place nuzzled against Korra’s neck. It was definitely the best scent she’d ever smelled and she found it filled her with desire again. Her shrinking cock halting its reduction.

Korra wriggled under her. “My heat. It had barely started earlier.” She spoke quickly, her face pleading. “Spirits, Asami, I need you so bad. Please, it _hurts_.”

Asami’s eyes darkened. How was that possible? Korra’s heat was only reaching its peak now? Asami growled hungrily. Her cock twitched, Asami’s heat driving it back to its full size gradually. She leaned up, kissing Korra deeply. “Mine.” She hissed, eyes shining.

“Yours, ‘Sami. Please, please make me yours. I need you.” Korra begged. Asami kissed her once more, grabbing her cock and sliding it through the slick heat between Korra’s legs. Korra cried out at the contact. “More! Please! I need you inside! Asami, _please!_ ”

They had each just come, but already Asami was hard and at her full length, Korra wetter than she’d ever been. Asami wasted no time. She flipped the Omega and gripped her cock, guiding it to Korra’s entrance. Korra wriggled and cried out in bliss as Asami inched her way in until she was full. Asami stilled for a moment, giving Korra time to stretch. She didn’t really need it since she was so wet, and the Omega protested by bucking her own hips. Asami growled, her fingers sinking into Korra’s hips as she slowly withdrew. Korra whimpered at the loss, her hands grasping at any part of Asami she could reach desperately. She gripped at Asami’s ribcage, but the brunette still rolled her hips away from Korra at a leisurely pace. Korra propped herself up on her elbows, trying to stay close to Asami as she drew away.

Asami let out a deep chuckle. “My little Omega.” She husked. “So needy.” Korra nodded emphatically, feeling the head of Asami’s cock tease at her entrance. Asami gave a few small, testing probes, then re-entered Korra fully, pressing until she was in Korra to the hilt. Korra’s head flew back with an open-mouthed gasp. Asami gave one more languid thrust with Korra shivering around her, making sure she was sufficiently coated in the Omega’s wetness. Korra began pinching her own nipples below Asami, and the brunette lost the last bit of control, knowing she was sufficiently lubricated.

Asami’s hips began a sincere thrust, each time sliding out almost completely before plunging deep inside the Avatar. She felt Korra clutching at her every time she drew out, encouraging more speed and force. Asami’s lips were attached to Korra’s possessively, her nose full of the sweet, rich scent of Korra’s heat and arousal. “Spirits, Korra, you’re so tight around me.” Asami panted.

Asami stretched Korra perfectly, the Avatar’s heat demanding no less. Korra felt an incredible warmth in her abdomen. This was right. She needed Asami. She needed her Alpha to fill her and love her. Spirits, she needed to feel Asami’s knot stretch her to the limit. Korra cupped Asami’s breasts, urging the Alpha on by heightening her arousal. She could feel herself getting close again, surprised by her own fast peak. It only took a few more of Asami’s even thrusts to make her come, a new surge of wetness adding to the copious lubrication already between them.

Asami felt Korra’s inner muscles contract around her and bit down hard. With her first orgasm so close, she had been surprised she had been hard at all. Even with Korra’s impressive heat, she was still fairly far from achieving her own climax. Asami roared, wishing she were achieving orgasm with Korra. She wanted nothing else than to come with Korra’s muscles clutching her like they were now. Greedy for her own release, she kept up her pace, rocking her hips into the Avatar.

Korra sagged on the bed, her arms limply wrapped around Asami’s shoulders. She gave a few low whines, exhaustion hitting her. She knew Asami was fighting towards her own peak, and happily served her purpose, though she felt completely destroyed by pleasure. Korra cupped Asami’s face, kissing each of her cheeks and nose before settling weak kisses on her lips. Asami was sweating, her eyes closed in equal parts concentration and bliss. “’Sami.” Korra whispered, a lazy smile on her lips.

The quiet voice made Asami open her eyes. The call was like that of a siren, calling the Alpha to her Omega, and Asami was helpless to resist. She looked at Korra’s face, the blissful expression taking her breath away. There was something new there, something foreign. She kissed Korra deeply, changing the angle of her even thrusts.

Korra barely processed the view of Asami’s eyes above her. She blinked a few times, feeling dazed and heavy with fatigue and satisfaction. Spirits, if this was what a good rut during heat felt like, it might be worth it. Korra’s vision cleared and she locked eyes with Asami, opening her mouth to speak. She was silenced by a hard slam of the most painful arousal she had ever felt in her life.

Korra’s sharp cry startled Asami. She shot away from Korra so quickly she landed on the floor, shivering with an anxious fear. ‘Oh, Spirits, I hurt her. What have I done?’ Asami thought, pulling into a tight ball.

“No!” Korra called desperately, her arousal giving her the energy to crawl to the edge of the bed. She was panting, face red and chest heaving. With the worst heat she could ever imagine, her Alpha was now feet away instead of where she belonged; buried deep inside her. “Asami, please.” Korra begged like her life depended on it.

Asami raised her head from her hands, gazing up in confusion at Korra’s words. The Avatar was shaking violently, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Korra, what’s wrong?” Asami asked, guilt and misunderstanding heavy in her tone.

“Asami, it hurts so much. Oh Spirits, please. I need you so badly, Asami. I-it hurts.” Korra wept, her hands clutching in the sheets.

“Korra, what’s wrong? Do you need a healer? I’m so sorry darling, I never meant to hurt you. Tell me what’s wrong and I’ll fix it, I promise.” Asami pledged.

“N-need you.” Korra whimpered. “In me. Need to feel you—N-need you to fill me. Please, ‘Sami.”

Asami stood, tentatively approaching the bed to try and discern what exactly was happening. As soon as she was on her feet, the scent hit her. She almost fell right back down with the pungent odor. The sweet tang of Korra’s heat was so strong in the air Asami was surprised she couldn’t see it fogging her vision. She was briefly awed and overwhelmed by the scent, stunned even. “Asami, please!” Korra’s cry jumpstarted Asami’s brain and libido at the same time. She sprang onto the bed, wrapping her arms tightly around Korra, molding their lips together in hungry passion. Korra’s hands gripped her cock, a little too hard but neither of them cared, and poised it against her. “’SAMI!”

Asami’s hips crashed into Korra, her erection full and aching as it slid in and out of Korra in quick, hard thrusts. Korra let out an approving yelp, adjusting her own position so Asami’s job was easier. Their bodies slammed together wildly, neither able to control their motions past eagerly seeking release. Korra grasped at Asami’s ass, pulling the Alpha firm against her with every thrust of their bodies. Asami retaliated by gripping Korra’s hips, surging against her eagerly.

If not for the heat, both woman would have been raw, their muscles giving out with ache long ago. But Korra’s body called to Asami with such force, her pussy pulsing out abundant wetness, that it only felt heavenly. Asami rammed into Korra, her motions sure to leave bruises but nothing less than what Korra needed. Asami felt Korra’s inner muscles flutter around her, and resisted the urge to come with everything in her. She would wait for Korra. The Alpha continued to thrust wildly, putting all of her strength into every crashing slam.

Korra’s hands raked up Asami’s back, digging in enough to leave marks, her head whipping back with a scream. Her muscles spasmed around Asami’s length, and the Alpha let go, hot streams of her come splashing against Korra’s inner walls. Asami let out a wild roar, her hips refusing to halt until there was nothing left in her. The orgasm that hit each of them was far stronger than either had imagined. A few more spurts rushed out of Asami’s cock, the Alpha reaching her peak. She prepared herself mentally for the fall, ready to sink exhausted against her Omega. She started to slip past the edge, her body relaxing into her orgasm. But then her hips jogged involuntarily. Asami’s eyes widened, a strong second orgasm beginning its peak. She rocked her hips, wanting that second high with everything she was.

Asami thrust into Korra, prolonging the Avatar’s orgasm as well as her own. Then, the pressure in her cock found its escape. She groaned, wriggling her hips to encourage the heavy spurts she knew were coming. But they didn’t hit as Asami expected. Instead, the release came from much lower, the orgasm building in the base of her cock. She rocked at the new, amazing feeling, hoping desperately for bliss.

Korra began to settle into that familiar calm, hoping with everything she was that this was finally the cure to her painful lust. She gazed at Asami, watching in awe as the Alpha unraveled above her. She felt the hot cum spatter against her walls, relishing in the full feeling. This was what she wanted. Korra watched Asami come down, her head beginning to sag in the telltale sign that she would soon collapse into Korra’s arms. But then something changed in Asami’s face. Instead of resigning to contentment, the Alpha was suddenly grimacing like she was halfway through a rut. Her hips rocked, her cock sliding in and out of Korra again.

Then Korra felt it. When Asami was deepest; a thick swelling at the hilt of her cock. “Asami.” Korra cooed, her hand cupping Asami’s face. “Sweetheart.”

Asami’s green eyes flashed, her eyes locking with Korra’s. “I _need_ to finish. I’m so close.” She said between gritted teeth.

“I know, honey, just come here, it’ll happen on its own.” Korra encouraged. She let her free hand slide down to cup Asami’s ass, guiding her to stop her thrust in favor of a circular rocking, her cock plunged fully into Korra. “There we go, that’s it.” Korra soothed. “Fill me, Darling.” She kissed Asami’s cheek sweetly, her hand on Asami’s cheek dropping to curl around the back of her neck, guiding the Alpha to lean her head against Korra’s shoulder.

If Korra didn’t want her to thrust, then Asami wouldn’t, but she desperately sought relief with the rocking motion Korra wanted. She whined and moaned, writhing above the Omega desperately. She was _so close_ and this orgasm had started, but wasn’t progressing. She needed to peak more than anything she had ever known. She could feel it building, but instead of the intense feeling beginning at the tip of her cock, it was radiating slowly from the bottom. “Knot me, Asami.” Korra whispered against Asami’s ear.

Asami stiffened. Of course, that’s what was happening, how could she not see it. Asami steeled herself to be patient. It would take time, aching seconds, before her arriving orgasm finally hit. “Korra.” Asami whimpered. “It’s taking so long. It-I just want to come.”

“It’s okay, ‘Sami.” Korra promised. “It’ll happen. I’m here.” Korra wrapped her arms around her Alpha, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

Asami gave a small pull amongst the rolling of her hips and was surprised when she didn’t budge. She looked at Korra with wide eyes, testing the connection with a simple thrust. Her knot was fully in place. Now she could feel the fullness at the base of her cock with it safely gripped in Korra’s muscles. “Spirits.” Asami whispered, completely amazed. Alphas couldn’t achieve a knot without an Omega’s heat, but she had never imagined it like this.

A few moments later, the base of the orgasm Asami had endured for the past few minutes was gone. She blinked, flicking her eyes down instinctively. “It stopped growing.” Korra whispered just as Asami came to the same conclusion. Asami turned her rolling motion to small thrusts, chasing after the orgasm that eluded her. She groaned at the hard tightness like nothing she’d ever felt, eagerly bucking her hips. She couldn’t get much friction, but she didn’t need it. Her knot created a suctioning vacuum like pressure that pulled at her cock with every small movement.

Korra kissed Asami tenderly. “It’s time, Honey.” She urged, punctuating her words with a gentle tug at Asami’s knot. “Come on.”

Asami didn’t need to be told twice. She jogged her hips, trying to find the best action. When she finally settled on a light thrust, she was pleased to find Korra mewling happily at the same motion. She pulled at the knot, already feeling the beginning orgasm she’d torturously endured for the last several minutes. This time, she wouldn’t let it escape.The Alpha moved her hips faster, her orgasm building strength with every tug against the tight lock around her cock. Asami heard Korra moaned beneath her, deriving pleasure from her Omega’s satisfaction. Korra wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Asami’s lithe body, the hold seeming to push the Alpha even more.

The first splash of cum hit Korra’s end at close range, pinging off her inner walls. Thick jets poured after the first, pumping vigorously as Asami continued to wriggle. The Alpha howled as her orgasm overtook her, instinct completely taking over. Her cries were met with equal howls from Korra as they peaked together. The last of Asami’s rut came in eager, frantic jolts, her whole body tensing as her cum filled Korra. _Her Omega_. Now it was really true, well… almost.

Korra was lost in her own bliss, head lolled back against the bed. Asami stretched her neck, kissing at the base of Korra’s neck. She grazed her teeth at the edge of Korra’s shoulder. “Yes, ‘Sami. Please.” Korra whimpered. Asami sank her teeth into Korra’s flesh, taking her, marking her. The bite was hard, barely not enough to draw blood. Korra’s head surged, Asami’s cum still pumping her full, and bit back at Asami’s neck, giving her a matching mark. Finally, Asami collapsed into Korra’s arms.

They laid together, the rut locking them together. Of course, the last thing they wanted was to separate. “Mine.” Asami mumbled sleepily, exhaustion beckoning her to sleep.

Korra kissed her Alpha’s forehead. “Yours, Darling, only yours.” She confirmed. Korra grasped at a blanket, pulling it over the two of them. She felt stretched from the knot and the ample amount of Asami’s cum. The jets had finally ended, but only when Korra was just about ready to burst. Still, it was the most comforting feeling she had ever imagined. Asami was locked in her, her own cock surrounded by her cum and stuck firmly in place.

Together they drifted towards sleep, reassured in each other’s embrace. The last thought Korra had before sleep claimed her was that the pain was finally gone, and this time she was sure it had been satisfied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really figure out a way to fit this into the fic, but I justified Korra's super intense heat because she was on suppressants for a long time. In this particular imagining, heat comes back with a vengeance after being on suppressants.


End file.
